Viva-TV beefs up primetime lineup
July 2, 2012 - Viva-TV, the entertainment network on IBC-13 recently makes primetime treats viewing more exciting as Home of the Stars announced its new program line-up beginning July 2, 2012 with the major networks like GMA Network, ABS-CBN and TV5. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), which runs Channel 13 to compete with ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. (Channel 2) and GMA Network, Inc. (Channel 7), which have cornered the mass market for the network war. The country’s No.1 entertainment network of Viva Entertainment Group once again establishes itself as a trendsetter in the industry as it promises to offer bigger, better and brighter shows for the second half of 2012. “'Viva-TV' has something for everybody. We aim to deliver a fresh new perspective at how audiences enjoy the network’s more entertainment shows,” said Vic del Rosario, Viva chairman and CEO. “The new program line-up does not only set the bar higher for innovativeness and production values but it also reinforces Viva-TV’s vision to become a formidable force in Philippine television as it continues to challenge repetitive programming standards.” The phenomenal game show The Weakest Link''' relaunched with the new lucky charm. Offering a different take the highest amount was banked successfully in all seven rounds, the highest amount possible would be offfers contestants the chance to win P1,000,000, to join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. All contestants must be Filipino citizens at least 18 eueays of age. It is now hosted by actor-host Richard Yap. The premiere telecast of the new season of '''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, the Saturday night game show requires the contestants to answer 15 questions correctly in order to reach the jackpot price of 2 million pesos in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers who will jon the mini-WW2BAM game via number 2967 for Globe, Talk n' Next, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers and join the contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service number 1-908-1-000-000. The quiz show starts at 9 p.m. on Saturdays, it is hosted by Drew Arellano. The new telecast of The Jon Santos Show, the Saturday night one-hour talk show will leave viewers in stitches for one whole hour every week as the man with the multiple (public) personalities makes a playful spin on showbiz, politics, sports, arts, and the online world (and, who knows, maybe even the otherworld and the underworld) with his trademark unique wit and intelligent humor. The show dubuted on June 30, Saturday nights at 10:30 p.m., is hosted by the country's top comedian Jon Santos. Viva-TV’s new evening primetime programming kicks off on July 2 with Winx Club, a first-ever animated series with its new season, which will air from Mondays to Fridays at 5:15 p.m. The sprinkle on the fairy dust with the magical return of the enchanting. Back at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth. Can the Winx manage to protect the chosen one? Winx Club stars Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha. More teen animated series for girls will be introduced: Magic Wonderland is about a beautiful girl Ocean in this award winning animated series as she battles evil for the forces of good and Polly Pocket is a newest animated TV series with a brand new episodes starting characters like Polly, Shani, Lea, Lila, Crissy, Kerstie and Rick. Esperanza, a first-ever teleserye, which will air from Mondays to Fridays at 9:30 p.m. The series will starring teen actress Cristine Reyes. Favorite asianovelas starting Monday, July 2 will also see the premieres telecast of the the first-ever asianovela Dream High will make its new season on Mondays to Fridays, 10:30 p.m., offering starring K-Pop stars are actress Kang Sora, 2AM's Jin Woon, T-ara's Ji-yeon, SISTAR's Hyolyn, JB, and Park Seo Joon. This will be followed by the newest korean drama Can You Hear My Heart premieres at 11 p.m. which stars Hwang Jung Eum, Kim Jae Won, Nam Goong Min, Go Joon Hee and Lee Kyu Han. On top of the exciting entertainment line-up that Viva-TV has in store for viewers in primetime, the network will also apply its technology and expertise in the way news is delivered and presented using state-of-the-art equipment. With these programming changes, Viva-TV channel 13 hopes to get higher ratings on primetime. Viva-TV on IBC cable our reach 'Luzon' *SkyCable Channel 15 - Mega Manila *SkyCable CAMANAVA Channel 15 - CAMANAVA *Cignal Digital TV Channel 13 - Nationwide *Dream Satellite TV Channel 7 Nationwide *Global Destiny Cable Channel 16 - Mega Manila *Cablelink Channel 15 - Mega Manila *Telmarc Cable Channel 13 Rizal, Laguna and Tarlac *Royal Cable Channel 13 - Santa Rosa City, Cabuyao City and Calamba City in Laguna *USATV Channel 23 - Pangasinan and Northern Luzon *SPC Cable TV Channel 15 - San Jose del Monte City, Bulacan *Las Piñas Cable Channel 13 - Las Piñas *SkyCable Channel 15 - Meycauayan, Bulacan *Muntinlupa CATV Channel 14 - Muntinlupa *Parañaque CATV Channel 14 - Parañaque *Sun Cable CAMANAVA Channel 15 - CAMANAVA *Angeles City CATV Channel 13 - Angeles City *DCTV Legaspi Channel 9 - Legaspi *SkyCable Channel 13 - Rosario, Cavite *Batangas CATV Channel 13 - Batangas *Comclark NetworkChannel 13 - Baliuag, Bulacan *DCTV Daraga Channel 9 - Daraga, Albay *DCTV Ligao Channel 6 - Ligao, Albay *DCTV Polangui Channel 6 - Polangui, Albay *DCTV Sorsogon Channel 6 - Sorsogon *SkyCable Channel 22 - San Pedro, Laguna *Home Cable Balayan Channel 13 - Balayan, Batangas *Home Cable Batangas Channel 13 - Batangas *Home Cable Bulacan Channel 13 - Bulacan *Home Cable CATV Channel 13 - Pasig City *Home Cable Cavite Channel 13 - Cavite *SkyCable Channel 13 - Cavite *Home Cable Dagupan Channel 7 - Dagupan *Home Cable Lipa Channel 13 - Lipa, Batangas *SkyCable Channel 11 - Sta. Rosa *SkyCale CCNI Channel 11 - Parañaque City *Home Cable Meycauayan Channel 13 - Meycauayan, Bulacan *Home Cable Tarlac Channel 13 - Tarlac *SkyCable Channel 9 - Urdaneta, Pangasinan *Multi-Network CATV Channel 13 - Cabanatuan City *SkyCable Channel 5 - Laoag *SkyCable Channel 4 - Batac and Paoay, Ilocos Norte *SkyCable Channel 7 - Baguio *SkyCable Channel 9 - Dagupan *Sun Vision Channel 16 - Taguig and Metro Manila *Sun Cable Channel 15 - Bacoor *Sun Cable Channel 15 - Rizal 'Visayas' *Cable Star Iloilo Channel 12 - Iloilo *Kalibo Cable Channel 5 - Kalibo, Alkan and Antique *SkyCable Channel 38 - Iloilo *Sun Cable Channel 21 - Cebu *SkyCable Channel 8 - Bacolod *UniCable Channel 13 - Cebu *SkyCable Channel 13 - Cebu 'Mindanao' *SkyCable Channel 8 - Zamboanga *Home Cable Network Channel 20 - Davao *SkyCable Channel 21 - Davao *SkyCable Channel 11 - General Santos 'International' *Dish Network Channel 9970 - USA as Viva-TV Global You can watch Viva-TV, Home of the Stars through your local cable operators! Viva-TV on IBC will Call Telephone Number: (632) 952-4002 and Telefax Number: (632) 951-8983, 931-8940 Our Reach of IBC Stations Nationwide as Viva-TV 'TV Stations' 'Luzon' *Channel 13 - Mega Manila *Channel 13 - Baguio *Channel 13 - Laoag *Channel 5 - Tuguegarao *Channel 13 - Santiago, Isabela *Channel 13 - Puerto Princesa, Palawan *Channel 7 - Daet, Camarines Norte *Channel 13 - Naga *Channel 7 - Legaspi *Channel 2 - Sorsogon 'Visayas' *Channel 2 - Roxas *Channel 12 - Iloilo *Channel 12 - Bacolod *Channel 13 - Cebu *Channel 2 - Dumaguete *Channel 12 - Tacloban *Channel 7 - Basey, Samar 'Mindanao' *Channel 13 - Zamboanga *Channel 9 - Dipolog *Channel 12 - Pagadian *Channel 10 - Cagayan De Oro *Channel 12 - Ozamis *Channel 12 - Davao *Channel 13 - General Santos *Channel 5 - Butuan *Channel 10 - Tandag, Surigao del Sur *Channel 2 - Cotabato 'Radio Stations' *iDMZ - Mega Manila *DYBQ - Iloilo *DYJJ - Roxas *DYRG - Kalibo, Aklan *DYBP - Boracay You can watch Viva-TV on IBC, Home of the Stars through your provincial stations. Viva-TV on IBC will Call Telephone Number: (632) 952-4002 and Telefax Number: (632) 951-8983, 931-8940